Rin's Flowers
by Hiryuko Ryugu
Summary: Sesshomaru hired a sitter for Rin, but this young woman seems to know much more then she lets on. What is so tragic in Inuyasha's life that will affect Sesshoumaru? Please RR
1. Simple Bouqet

Hi, minna! Yes, I'm a very bad girl. I should be writing more to Spinning Petals and Hototsu Lilas. Oh well. I hope you enjoy and that you don't get too confused. Just so you know this is NOT a Sesshomaru/Other Character pairing. I can be very misleading. Also, the excerpts before the chapter are Kumako's journal entries. If you get confused.  
  
~*~Rin's Flowers~*~  
  
Chapter One: Simple Bouquet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am always watching the skies. Feeling the breeze in my hair when I can. I am not always so fortunate to enjoy such luxuries. To sit there in silence, aware of the soft caresses of the wind, not caring whether the world has stopped turning, only that the breeze teases playfully with my hair. I live for these rare days where I can admire the simple things, like a smile or a tear, a laugh, a kiss. Others often ridicule me, yet I do not care. Does it matter to the soil, that will one day take my body to it's bed of earth, if I look or act differently? Somehow I think not.  
  
I often spend my days in darkness. Not in complete darkness, where no light can get through, but in my heart. I hear the rustle of the leaves in the tree as the spring wind blows on the porch. I appreciate the beauty of sound and sight. Beams of light play across my path. Why does such confusion cloud my soul?  
  
I wish...someone...just one, who understood. Many claim they do, or think they could, but they would never understand my way. I love those near to me. Their happiness places a smile on my face. I love them with all of my pure soul. I truly do, but do I wish for them to know how much sadness that follows me?  
  
I would never let them know. That is why I walk in darkness. To protect them. If there was someone who carried the same darkness as I, then I could drop my mask and remain unchanged. Perhaps this is why I shall never love? I would not want someone to carry this black soul.  
  
It is filled with confusion. It pleasures at deceit. It anticipates pain. Even though I have no dark past, my soul has always seemed to be dark, though many see it overflowing with light. A pure white light that I carry, but I myself will never be able to touch. Only those around me can feel it's warmth. Shall I be forever cursed to carry the purest heart cloaked by a black soul?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young woman with hazel hair sat on a porch swing as it gently swayed back and forth in the light breeze. Her hair fluttered lightly about her as her attention was on the open book held loosely in her small hands.  
  
Her white dress flapped gently with each sway of the swing, the wine colored petals decorating her dress appearing to twist and twirl in the wind. She raised her jade green eyes from the pages as she looked out towards a blue sky. She sighed then returned to her book, a smile gracing her lips.  
  
It was so serene. The only sounds were that of the swishing long grass and the rare buzz of a bee. Small and light footsteps were heard along with a distant humming, approaching the white house. The woman once again looked away from her story and towards the path leading up to the porch. A small girl walked happily up the grassy trodden trail, humming to herself merrily and carrying a large bunch of flowers. Her russet eyes met the woman's jade ones.  
  
"Kumako! Kumako!" the girl called as she ran up the steps, smaller flowers falling out of her rough bouquet, falling softly to the floor.  
  
The woman smiled down kindly at the raven-haired girl as she took the flower the child offered her, "Thank you, Rin. Did Sesshomaru get lost or is he lagging,?" she asked, humor in her voice.  
  
Rin gave her a large grin, "Rin made Sesshomaru-sama pretty! Look!" she pointed as a tall man with silky-white hair emerged from the taller grasses. Kumako's smile grew slightly as she noted him wearing a wreath of flowers. She didn't think laughing at her employer was the greatest idea.  
  
Rin skipped down the steps to Sesshomaru and grabbed onto his hand, "Does Sesshoumaru-sama like Rin's flowers?"  
  
Sesshomaru gave no sign of replying, but he tenderly squeezed her hand as he slipped the wreath off his head and onto her's.  
  
She laughed, releasing his hand and running in circles. She flopped down in the grass as Sesshoumaru sat on the swing next to Kumako. She smiled as she placed her hands and her book in her lap, "It looks as if you let her get to best of you again, Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
He just stared ahead at Rin, "Hn."  
  
Kumako rolled her eyes as she entered the house. Rin ran up the steps of the porch, "Sesshomaru-sama!" she called, as if the mere sight of him was her very existence. Her summer dress ruffled as she climbed up onto the swing, her bloomers exposed. Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he assisted her in getting fully on the seat. She gave him a big grin as she swung her legs back and forth over the bench. Trying to be as innocent as possible she slowly scooted closer to Sesshomaru's side of the swing. She was of course very obvious, but it was very sweet. Soon she was close enough to lean into his side. He watched her from the corner of his eye, pondering on what she would do next.  
  
Rin sat back into the swing, her feet barely dangling over the edge and rested her head on his arm, closing her eyes. Sesshomaru looked down at her with his melancholy face, but his eyes showed such kindness and warmth in them. Rin didn't need to see this rare look Sesshomaru gave. She knew he always made it on the inside, even if she didn't see it on his face.  
  
Kumako soon returned from the house, carrying a tray of lemonade and sugar stars. She felt her eyes soften at witnessing the unusual tender scene between father and daughter. She pushed her hair behind her ears and made her presence known, "Who's hungry? I found some snacks for you, Rin, or do you want to take a nap?"  
  
Rin's eyes flew open at the mention of a nap as she slipped off the swing, "I'm not tired!"  
  
Kumako chukled, "I thought so. Go inside and wash your hands. I'll put your flowers in the vase, okay?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" she nodded her head then ran inside. Kumako laughed. She placed the tray on the bench next to Sesshomaru and grabbed Rin's flowers in her arms. She shook her head and went inside. Sesshomaru was left outside. He slowly rocked the chair back and forth with his legs touching the ground. He picked up one of Rin's flowers that had fallen on the swing. He pondered his thoughts as he twirled the small stemmed flower between his fingers.  
  
Images of a black casket lowering into the ground flashed across his mind, then that of a distraught looking young man. Then a few others of sad people then one of Kumako and Rin grieving as well. He suddenly decided he hated pondering. In one fluid movement he stood up and brought the tray inside, leaving the outdoor peacefulness to the wild.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure what to think. But for this chapter I know what I'm doing.  
  
Always, Bearmoon 


	2. Dasies

Good Morning Minna! Yes, I'm very hyper and all my friends abandonded me when they told me they'd be on all night last week. Jk. Here is the second chapter to Rin's Flowers. Please give me some constructive criticism. Please? I need some. I'm so not sure how I'm doing here so give me a review!  
  
~*~Rin's Flowers~*~ Chapter Two: Daisies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel such desolation and emptiness now more than ever. How long can I carry this mask before it crack and breaks? I'm afraid that everything I hide will be revealed. Under the pressure of my loneliness, will others return my love? I cannot see why they would. It is too sad.  
  
No. My mask will hold. It has never failed me before. So I will sit in my tower, my own personal entrapment and wait for my black prince. The black-hearted lord with no evil. Because no pure prince can handle the darkness I govern. Does such a knight exist?  
  
I sometimes wish one such being does, but then...I do not. It would kill me. How could I simply abandon my sorrow and bonds onto another's shoulder? It would not be fair. So I hated the day that I met the black lord. He is perfect, but I refuse to hand him the key to my darkness. He does not realize it yet either. And he will not know for as long as I can hide it from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kumako-kasan!" Rin shouted into Kumako's ear.  
  
The woman jerked out of the trance she had been in from writing in the small jornal in her lap. She looked at Rin and smile, "Yes Rin?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama says time to go and he sent Rin to get you."  
  
Kumako chuckled. She loved how Rin talked in the third person, "I'll be right there, okay?"  
  
"Kay! Rin will tell Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
Kumako followed Rin with her eyes as the girl bounced out of the room. Kumako sighed as she closed the journal, her eyes catching a few words '...darkness I govern...' She slipped the small book into her pocket and left the room. She smirked as Rin ran up to her, Sesshomaru a meter behind her, walking slowly, deep in his thoughts. Rin tugged on her skirt and Kumako kneeled down next to her, wondering what the girl had to say.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama is thinking very hard, Kumako-kasan, but he won't tell Rin what he is thinking." She whispered into her ear. Kumako smiled and took Rin's hand.  
  
"That may be because he is thinking hard Rin." She stated as she started walking down the street, Sesshomaru tailing behind them.  
  
"Oh. So why can't Sesshomaru-sama tell Rin?" she pondered her large eyes questioning Kumako. She merely laughed as she entertained Rin with riddles. The trio arrived at a club with it's neon letters illuminating the street. The white and pink letters read Spinning Petals. Even though it was mostly a club, it was a restaurant too and because Kumako held two important positions she held some privileges. As they entered, Rin released Kumako's hand and bounded towards the stage. She knocked over a particular silver-haired man.  
  
"Uncle Inuyasha-sama!"  
  
"Yo Rin. What's up?"  
  
"Rin and Sesshomaru-sama are eating dinner here tonight with Kumako-kasan!"  
  
"Well that's cool. Why don't you go find your seat then?"  
  
Rin gave him a big grin then hopped off the stage. Kumako looked up as the girl approached and exchanged glances with Inuyasha. She quickly broke the gaze and returned her attention to Rin. Kumako excused herself and went toward the stage.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, are you going solo tonight? Where's Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"Miroku's in the back. I think that Sango's running a bit late though. I dunno."  
  
"So how's life for you?"  
  
"I dunno Kumako. Why don't you 'consult' your pretty cards to find out?"  
  
"I was just asking Inuyasha."  
  
"I have this girl that's started bugging me and she just won't get a clue that I'm not interested."  
  
"Oh really?" she asked, raising her brow.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And how many times have you told her?"  
  
"Um...none?"  
  
"I see...and how many times have you seen her Inuyasha?"  
  
"Three times."  
  
"Let me guess, on performance nights?"  
  
"Well, two. Yeah." He shrugged then walked backstage, looking for Mirkou and Sango. Kumako smirked then went back to her table. She took a look at Rin chatting away and Sesshomaru still brooding. She sat next to him and Rin silenced, watching with anticipation. Kumako leaned over in front of him and waved her hands in front of his eyes and took on a pouty voice, "What's the matter Mr. Grumpy Face?"  
  
Rin laughed at Kumako's attempts to get his attention. Sesshomaru simply looked at her. She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, "I'm so sorry. I forgot. It's make the face Sesshomaru makes everyday day. C'mon Rin, copy Sesshomaru!"  
  
Both girls sat up straight and made straight faces. Sesshomaru glanced at each one then crossed his arms. This was pointless. "I'm just thinking."  
  
"Wow. We broke the record. I think that's the quickest you've ever said anything after we've asked you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kumako smiled as Rin began to chat again. Their food arrived as they began eating. Kumako ate slowly as she eyed Sesshomaru. He seemed a little bothered. No problem. She'd find out later, but first. She needed to find out about this girl Inuyahsa had met.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? I know it's short and all, but all following chapters will be about the length of two or three Silver Rain chapters. I'm just trying to set up the mood here. Please give me any suggestions or events from one of the other stories, Silver Rain, Hototsu Lilas, or Spinning Petals, which you would like to see here. Um, that's about it. Cio.  
  
Luv Always,  
  
Bearmoon  
  
~*~Review Responses~*~  
  
Kumaji: I love receiving reviews from you. It makes me feel not forgotten and you make me want to write more as soon as I receive a review from you. Hugs!  
  
Koneko03: Hey, thanks for the review. I hope you find other stories to review. There's some awesome ones out there. IT makes me remember my first review...*sigh* I hope you enjoy and will come back for more!  
  
spirited-dreamer: Um, this is part of the Silver Rain Arc. But I like Sesshomaru spinning the flower in his hand too. I think with this fic I'll go into more than one person's feelings. What do you think?  
  
toysrusgirl:I agree. Seeing Ses smile is a priceless thing. Lucky we have Rin around. I'm gonna kidnap her from Ses sometime. She's so adorable. I wanna have her! 


	3. Sunflowers part 1

Yep yep! I finally updated. Please don't kill me. I do have a life. And let me tell you, I'm so happy because of the weekend. It was wonderful. Thanks Rath and Rune! Okay, now time for the chapter! A lot is happening so keep awake!  
  
~*~Rin's Flowers~*~ Chapter Three: Sunflowers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look around me and see all the people I know break into little groups. It is a place I can't follow. Then I realize something I had forgotten. I don't fit in. When I was little I remember feeling and seeing things different from others. I left that innocence at a very young age, loosing my place. Like a book you were forced to put down while you're reading the climax, then when you pick it back up, you've lost that exhilarating feeling you had before.  
  
I've always been the odd man out. No matter how many friends I surround myself with, I'm a lonely bird without a place. But I found it last year. Any wishes I had to remain in my darkness alone from prying eyes were gone. Because I belonged.  
  
I was needed. Missed. And only that one person could see the joy I had hidden so well. Only they could see the pain deep in my eyes and the black cloak thrown across my heart. So I cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kumako quickly stuffed her small notebook in her drawer as light footsteps approached her door. Footsteps like Kikyou's.  
  
"Kumako-kasan?" Rin asked as her russet eyes appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Are you ready Rin?" she asked, shaking her head. Kikyou had come into her mind a lot recently. It had been five weeks since she had discovered that the mysterious girl Inuyasha had told her about was Kikyou. Three weeks had passed and she had noticed how Kikyou and Inuyasha had been each other's leap off the cliff back into the world. The light out of their misery, but there was still an aura that Kumako sensed around Kikyou that held a future sorrow.  
  
The small girl nodded as Kumako stood. She grabbed her umbrella and took Rin's hand in the other. Rin pulled out a card from her sleeve.  
  
"Rin got this card today, Kumako-kasan! What does it mean?"  
  
Kumao gazed at the worn card held gentle between Rin's index finger and thumb. The ten of swords. Kumako sighed, "Changes are coming that can't be prevented. So continue with how you go about life."  
  
Kumako felt her heart shudder. Changes that could not be avoided. Rin placed her hand on Kumako's shoulder, "It's okay, Kumako-kasan. Just continue."  
  
Kumao looked down at the small girl and couldn't help but smile at her grinning face, "Let's go bring Sesshomaru-sama his lunch."  
  
Rin giggled and hugged the brown bag between her arms as Kumako locked her apartment door. The rain was starting to fall in a light shower. Rin took the opportunity to run out from under the black umbrella and spin in circles.  
  
This had been the third time this week Sesshomaru had forgotten something. It was very unlike him. Of course, it wasn't her business to pry into her employer's life, but it was hard not to when you were his babysitter and housekeeper. Yet it was still strange. Sesshomaru was a very calm and collected person. His forgetfulness meant something was up.  
  
The two girls entered a large business building. Sesshomaru had inherited a large corporation from his father and also ran smaller profit businesses. He was definitely someone who had been given the silver platter.  
  
"G'mornin' Miss Gekkono ma'am." The security guard nodded to her.  
  
"You too Charlie. Mr. Sesshomaru is in his office?"  
  
"Yep. Oh! Miss Gekkono, ma'am. I thought I should tell you. Th' company's stocks dropped recently, so the Head's been worrin' quite a bit. T'is so kind of you to watch his lil' girl."  
  
"Hi Charlie!" Rin greeted him as she skipped to the elevator.  
  
"Thank you Charlie. He never says anything anymore. It's impossible to get him to even say yes or no. Wait for me Rin!"  
  
"Kumako-kasan! Sesshomaru-sama's waiting for us!"  
  
The two finally made it to Sesshomaru's office after running into other employees who informed Kumako of what was going on, "Sesshomaru, we brought your lunch again."  
  
"Shh, Kumako-kasan!" Rin said raising one finger to her lips and pointing her other at a sleeping man, his head lolled off to the side. Rin removed a small sunflower and placed it next to Sesshomaru's hand, as she herself crawled into his lap, snuggling into him. Kumako seated herself in the chair across from them.  
  
There was something more than the company that was concerning Sesshomaru. Could it possible be-  
  
"Kumako."  
  
"Oh! Good Morning Sesshomaru-sama!" she said, crashing from her thoughts.  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama. Please wait. What's going on? You're stressed beyond belief. You're forgetting important meetings. You leave things at home. You even forgot to pick Rin up from school! I had to get her when they called my cell, telling me she was in hysterics! Afriad that you had abandoned her! And don't you dare tell me nothing's wrong, or give me a simple answer. I need to know what's going on!"  
  
"Kumako."  
  
She gasped. She'd never spoken like that to Sesshomaru before, "Yes Sir."  
  
"I want you to do a reading."  
  
"My cards?"  
  
"For that woman with Inuyasha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...And yes, don't kill me. Although you probably though I was dead. I'm back! I feel horrible too. I broke my promise to you guys! I know I keep saying it'll be longer chapters, but this is all I've been able to do. I have a nasty presentation in the morning too. So wish me luck! I swear, as soon as things die down, I'll update all of my stories. I swear or I will sell all my manga! (And trust me, I have a lot!)  
  
~*~Review Responses~*~  
  
Kendo: Everytime I swear you have a different name! But you flatter me so much! It really inspires me to work harder! Thanks.  
  
Jea: I hope this chapter meets your approval, regardless of it's length.  
  
spirited-dreamer: Feelings are the best!  
  
Well, that's about it! Night! 


	4. Sunflowers part 2

(sigh) An other short chapter where a lot happens. Just so you know, there are a lot of flash backs so the flashback sequences will be noted. You learn a little of Kumako's past and I've just started with unraveling her. Sorry there isn't much Ses or Rin right now. There will be, I promise!  
  
**Rin's Flowers  
Chapter Four: Sunflowers pt.II  
**  
---------------------  
  
"I want you to do a reading."  
  
"My cards?"  
  
"For that woman with Inuyasha."  
  
---------------------  
  
What if...I'm just in the way? I feel so useless. I can do nothing to help and nothing I do makes a difference. Is that how they see me? I am so different and no one understands. Perhaps this is why I despise love...if I were to love, I would have to open my heart, but I will never do that. Not even to those who are dearest...because no one understands.  
  
---------------------  
  
"No...I won't. I don't want to know. Please don't have me do that Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
Sesshomaru gave her a quizzical look as she sighed, "It's my policy. If I know someone too well, my emotions might alter the reading. I...I just can't Sesshomaru-sama. Even without consulting my dragons, I feel a failing barrier. I don't want to know..."  
  
"You read her cards before."  
  
Kumako turned downcast eyes towards Sesshomaru's red carpet. Without even trying, he knew her actions. He couldn't hide anything from her, but he knew more than she realized he did, "...yes. Once. Long ago, when we first met. That's when I swore never to tell the future of one I know...please take care of Rin today...I need to get going."  
  
Kumako partially bowed to him, her amber hair falling over her shoulders, covering the sides of her face. She ruffled Rin's hair as she slightly stirred in her sleep then Kumako bid a final farewell. As soon as she left Sesshomaru's office, Kumako rushed out of the building, letting her mind wander and her feet carry her to an unknown destination. Kumako stopped then sat on the curb, contemplating her thoughts.  
  
_--Flashback--  
_  
"Okay Kikyou! Do you have your question in mind?" Kumako asked cheerfully. Kikyou had been nagging Kumako to do her tarot, but she had been holding off. Now she was finally getting to it and Kumako felt the surges of power she often felt from a powerful reading.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good! So. This is a four-card reading. This represents you, this one is your problem, this is your support, and this...is the solution."  
  
_--End of Flashback--_  
  
Kumako hugged her knees to her chest. She abruptly broke herself from her trance and breathed deeply.  
  
'I feel like a child.'  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Kumako looked up at the woman leaning over her. At a second glance it was apparent that she was younger than Kumako, but her simple beauty gave her a more mature appearance, or maybe it was her aura...Kumako examined her looks; Her eyes were a strange color. As Kumako gazed into them they seemed to change from green to blue to green once more. The woman's umber colored hair was tied back in a loose braid that went past her waist. She was dressed in a beige cowgirl skirt with colorful patches sewn on and a purple turtle-neck.  
  
"Are you alright?" the woman asked as Kumako nodded and turned her gaze towards the street, "Good. You seemed lost. Well...I must be on my way. Prepare for pain, my dear oracle."  
  
Kumako looked back to the woman at her words, but she was no where in sight, 'Who was that?'  
  
---------------------  
  
"Turquie! I'm home!" Kumako called as she opened the door to her apartment. She giggles as her cat came into her sight. The feline's belly was swaying back and forth as she attempted to rub against Kumako's leg.  
  
"Where do I go from here? Kikyou's fortune is coming true very soon, but I can do nothing about it." She turned to the cat for advice. Turquie merely purred, then hopped onto the couch.  
  
"You're sure helpful." Kumako rolled her eyes, then sat down next to the cat. Turquie pawed at Kumako, but with no response, she jumped onto the coffee table, scattering Kumako's tarot cards.  
  
"Turquie! You stupid...cat..." Kumako's eyes widened as they fell on the card at her feet. The tower. Kumako felt her heart flutter, "Please no. Not again..."  
  
_--Flashback--_  
  
"Will you do my reading, Kumako?"  
  
"Sure, Mom. Keep in mind what you want to ask the cards. Here is an event that will change the lives of those around you." Kumako turned over the card. The Tower. Kumako looked up at her mother to explain, but she had collapsed.  
  
"Mom? Mom?! Oh Gods! Dad!"  
  
_--End of Flashback--_  
  
Kumako grasped the card tightly in her hand as she imaciently listened to the rings on the phone, "Please pick up. Please!"  
  
"Hello?" Sango's groggy voice answered.  
  
"Oh thank whatever being above! Sango? Is Kikyou alright? Is she with you?"  
  
"Um...She's fine. She's here with Inuyasha. Are you alright, Kumako? You sound horrible."  
  
"I'm fine....thanks." Kumako breathed a sigh of relief as she put the phone on the receiver. She had over reacted. She shook her head then picked up Turquie, "Well, my mask's not broken."  
  
"Mew."  
  
Kumako juggled with the cat and a vase for the sunflowers Rin had picked. Memories of the child occupied Kumako's mind as she filled the vase with water and placed the flowers in it. Kumako took one of the flowers and breathed in the aroma. She thrust open the window and threw out the single flower. A light drizzle started, decorating the falling bloom with the drops that touched it's petals.  
  
"To those I hold dear." Kumako whispered as the blossom hit the grown, the drops from it's petals giving the effect of shattered glass. Three women walked down the street below Kumako's window. She gasped as she recognized one of them as the woman from earlier. One of her companions bent down and picked up the fallen flower, her black hair falling out from under her hat. She turned her face to Kumako's window, her red eyes holding mischief and sorrow at once.  
  
Kumako closed her window and rushed out of her apartment, down to the street, but when she arrived, once more, like before, they had vanished.  
  
---------------------  
  
So there's Chapter 3 part II. Yay! It only took me forever! But I did it. Sorry for making you wait so long. I hope it wasn't too confusing!  
  
**Review Responses**  
  
Mystic Hanyou: There are many dark pasts and I love ! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Kitsune Hiei: Ah! Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me so happy! Is it really that good?  
  
Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure: Hmm...I guess it is odd, but I hope you're enjoying it!


End file.
